


The Once and Future Queen

by lancelitttle (lancelot2point0)



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Gwen is the Once and Future Queen Au, everyone lives au, feat. Gwen's mother and grandmother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancelot2point0/pseuds/lancelitttle
Summary: AU where Gwen is the Once and Future Queen destined to unite Albion and bring magic back.This will follow canon, loosely.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Gwen Fest





	The Once and Future Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it isn't clear, Gytha is Gwen and Elyan's mother.   
> She is not given a name in the show, so this is the name I've decided to use.

“Gwen! Elyan!”

The twins stopped abruptly, grabbing at each other for support, as their mother took in their muddied appearance with obvious displeasure. 

“What did I say about playing outside?”

Their gazes now actively avoided their mother’s vicinity. 

“Well?” Gytha prompted her wayward offspring. 

“That we could go outside if we didn’t go in the mud,” the young girl twisted her hands as she spoke. 

“That’s right,” Gytha suppressed a sigh, “So, which of you have a good reason as to why you both are covered in mud?”

“There was a…” the boy ended in a mumble. 

“A what Elyan?” Gytha winced, not intending to sound as sharp as she had. 

“We,” he shot a glance at his sister, “um, there, you know-” Elyan cut himself off as his mother’s eyes narrowed. 

However, to the twin’s relief it was not their faltering attempts at an explanation that had caused the sign of sure doom, otherwise known as extra chores, but Halton and his son.    
  


They were striding into the little courtyard of the house as if they owned the place. Halton had a habit of walking like that wherever he went and Kenley had picked up that unfortunate habit. Gytha tolerated that unfounded feeling of superiority elsewhere, as the man owned many of the houses that surrounded them and a few of the buildings that the shops operated from, but this was her home. She and Tom owned their house and forge entirely, no strings attached. 

“It is generally considered polite to ask for entry into another’s house, Halton.” Gytha’s voice was cold. 

Halton sneered, “I suppose you also consider it polite to pick fights with whoever your ladyship pleases then.” 

As Halton moved aside, Kenley stepped forward. He was covered in more mud than Gwen and Elyan and had a rather swollen eye. There was a smear of blood on the back of his hand and the crustiness of his lip made it clear where that blood had come from. 

“I fail to see what I have to do with your son’s current state.”

“Well then, let me set it out plainly,” Halton’s face was becoming redder by the second, “Your two children,” he sniffed here as if they were not deserving of any such title, “accosted my boy here, all unprovocated.’

“So what if they did,” Gytha shrugged, “children fight sometimes.”

“‘is mother is in a fine state over this, she is!” 

“If she’s so worried then perhaps it would be best if Kenley stayed at home.”

“Praps it would be best if you keep your ‘uns at home!” he took a moment to glare at the twins, “They’re a menace that’s what they are!” 

“I’ll take it under consideration if anyone else brings it up.” Gytha stepped aside slightly and Gwen and Elyan obeyed the silent instruction and hastily made their way inside. “Good day, Halton. I suggest you get that lip looked at before you go home,” and with that she stepped inside and shut the door leaving Holton gaping outside. 

“And just what are you two grinning about? You are washing those clothes tomorrow,” there was no trace of the bite that had been present when talking to Halton left in Gytha’s voice. 

As the twins cleaned up the tale was told. They had been looking for a patch of flowers because Gwen wanted to make a flower crown. Yesterday, Ida, two doors away, had shown her how to make one and now Gwen wanted to try it herself. Then Lyndon had fallen right in front of them. Elyan helped him up and they went on their way because he said he was fine. As they turned the corner Kenley nearly ran into them. In his usual fashion he glared at them and continued. Elyan was ready to go on, but Gwen said something didn’t feel right, so they went back. 

Sure enough, Lyndon was sitting on the side of the road, desperately wiping at a bleeding nose. Kenley had taken his new slingshot as ‘payment’, for what was never mentioned. When Lyndon tried to take it back, Kenley had hit him. 

Elyan had promised he would get it back and a few minutes and a lot of mud later, he and Gwen returned triumphant. Lyndon was very happy and promised to show them how to use his slingshot tomorrow. 

  
  


When Tom came home from the forge, the twins regaled him with their tale and Gytha told him of Halton’s subsequent visit. Tom said he would make a lock for the gate, and that he would teach Gwen and Elyan how to make slingshots if they could remember what Lyndon’s looked like. 

That night as Gytha and Tom tucked them into bed, Elyan asked, “You’re really not mad that we fought with Kenley?” 

“Not in the least, darling,” Gytha kissed the top of his head, “you weren’t doing it to be mean. You were doing it for the right reasons, although I would prefer it if this did not become a habit.” 

Gwen narrowed her eyes, “If Kenley doesn’t keep stealing from everyone it won’t.”

“I suppose that is fair,” Tom tucked the blankets comfortably around them both, “Sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite.” 

He tweaked their toes and left the room chucking to the chorus of “daaadd!”

“Goodnight my little prince,” Gytha gave Elyan a last goodnight kiss.    
  
“‘Night, Ma.”

“Goodnight my princess,” Gwen’s turn.

“”Night Mama.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, prologue done! Please let me know what you thought, and any errors (especially name discontinuity).   
> Feel free to find me on Tumblr @lancelitttle or @twosidesofthesameidiot
> 
> Stay safe, and have great day/night!


End file.
